Las cosas que no se dicen
by Cronolanea
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que una señorita bien educada nunca debe decir, cosas que nunca debe sentir y, por supuesto, cosas que nunca debe hacer; pero a Sybil el deber, nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.


Hay ciertas cosas que una señorita bien educada debe saber; como que el servicio come en la cocina porque así es la vida y –palabras textuales de la condesa viuda de Grantham- "el servicio está para servirnos, no para compartir mesa" o que una dama nunca debe montar un caballo a horcajadas o llevar pantalones –por muy cómodos que sean, porque son para muchachos y hombres.

Sybil es consciente de ello, al igual que es consciente de que hay ciertas cosas de las que no se deben hablar; como de su hermano no nato, o del hecho de que el primo Matthew se ha ido de Downton llevándose con él la felicidad de Mary.

Ser Lady Sybil Crawley va seguido de una larga lista de prohibiciones y de pensamientos y sentimientos que debe guardarse para ella.

El que su corazón de un vuelco cada vez que nota la mano de Branson, a través del guante, cuando este la ayuda a bajar del coche, sin duda, es uno de ellos.

...

Desde que la guerra comenzó, el hospital ha dejado de ser un hospital de pueblo para ser la antesala de la muerte de centenares de soldados.

Sybil sujeta sus manos cuando cierran los ojos y escucha atenta sus últimos suspiros con esa sensación de vértigo ciego que produce el miedo.

A veces es rápido y ni siquiera tiene tiempo a sentir lástima. Otras no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas.

Andrew Byrne es un irlandés con pecas en la cara, aspecto de niño y dos piernas amputadas. La infección es grave y su respiración tan irregular que a veces tienen que comprobarle el pulso para asegurarse de que sigue ahí.

Sybil se sienta a su lado y moja el paño de su cabeza con regularidad, intentando en vano que la fiebre desaparezca.

Tiene los ojos muy azules, y cuando la mira, Sybil tiene que obligarse a seguir allí sentada y no correr a esconderse bajo la cama. Las sonrisas nerviosas se han convertido en su especialidad.

"Me muero"

Andrew boquea, como un pez al que sacan de una pecera y ella agarra su mano con rapidez, intentando calmarlo.

"Me muero y ella…no sabe que la quiero"

Sybil se levanta y con todo la delicadeza de la que es capaz acaricia la mejilla del chico, tal y como piensa que una madre haría.

"Lo sabe, seguro que lo sabe"

Andrew esboza una débil sonrisa, cargada de dolor y amargura. Una de esas sonrisas que desgarran por dentro.

"Nunca se lo he dicho. La gente no sabe las cosas que no se dicen"

Sybil se repite que, al salir de hospital tiene que olvidarse de todo, de la muerte, de las heridas, de la sangre y del sufrimiento; pero una hora después de que Andrew muera aún recuerda sus palabras.

...

Branson la recoge, como cada día, a tiempo para la cena.

No hablan de mucho, no desde el comienzo de la guerra y Sybil a veces siente que desde el día de la fiesta en el jardín hay un muro que los separa.

Siempre se ha creído valiente, valiente y rebelde como diría su padre, pero últimamente ha visto tantas cosas que le es fácil olvidarlo.

El asiento trasero del coche es más frio que nunca, y la piel de Branson, la piel de su nuca, es lo único que Sybil puede mirar.

Para cuando llegan a Downton abbey el cielo tiene un tono anaranjado y el sol comienza a desaparecer en el horizonte.

Branson baja del coche, abre la puerta y extiende la mano con solemnidad para ayudarla a bajar. Sus pies tocan el suelo, pero Sybil deja su mano en la de Branson unos segundos más de lo aceptable.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas que las palabras se le amontonan en la boca, pero al final le falta el aire y Branson aparta la mano.

Hay ciertas cosas que Sybil sabe que no debe decir, ciertas cosas que necesita decir y que nunca creyó que, llegado el momento, sería incapaz de verbalizar.

...

Es su padre el que lo dice, durante una cena, entre bocado y bocado de estofado.

William y Branson se han alistado y algo dentro de Sybil se paraliza mientras a su alrededor, las damas de la familia Crawley suspiran apenadas. Los comentarios son innecesarios y aunque no vuelve a probar bocado, nadie repara en ello.

El reloj da la una de la madrugada y Sybil sigue dando vueltas en la cama.

No quiere pensar, pero es inevitable. Los ojos de Andrew están en su cabeza, al igual que sus palabras y la mano de Branson bajo la suya.

Enciende una vela y sale de su habitación, con los pies descalzos y su bata sobre los hombros.

La casa está a oscuras y en silencio, pero al pasar por delante del salón el resplandor de la luz colándose bajo la puerta le llama la atención.

Abre la puerta con sigilo y ve a Mary sentada frente a uno de los ventanales.

El pelo oscuro le cae sobre la espalda y la escasa luz crea sombras sobre su cara angulosa.

Sybil camina hacia ella y se deja caer en un sillón, a su lado. Mary la mira, pero no dice nada.

La luna brilla tras la ventana, plateada y redonda, como un globo enorme que se les hubiese escapado de las manos.

A pesar de las normas de sociedad y las reglas de su padre, Sybil siempre ha sentido que tenía el control sobre su vida. Interesarse por la política, conseguirle un trabajo a Gwen, convencer a su madre para hacerse unos pantalones que pueda ponerse una señorita. Ahora no tiene control sobre nada.

"Querer a alguien es difícil- la voz de Mary es un susurro que rompe el silencio. Sybil busca sus ojos en la penumbra- Pero dejar que ese alguien se marche de tu lado es como dejar que te arranquen el corazón"

Mary habla de Matthew pero Sybil se pregunta hasta que punto también habla de ella.

...

La familia al completo se despide de William y Branson en la biblioteca. Robert Crawley estrecha sus manos y Cora les desea suerte con una sonrisa.

Sybil brusca la mirada de Branson durante los diez minutos que dura el encuentro, pero sus ojos no se encuentran hasta el instante antes de que él abandone la habitación.

Es un segundo, un solo segundo de choque de miradas, pero es suficiente para que todo eso que Sybil fue alguna vez vuelva a ella. Valiente. Rebelde.

Las palabras de Andrew se entremezclan con las de Mary y acompañan a la sensación, grabada en su mente, del momento en el que se abrazaron –junto a Gwen- durante la fiesta en el jardín.

Se escabulle después de desayunar y, asegurándose de que nadie la ve, va hacia las cocheras.

Branson termina su equipaje, de espaldas a la entrada del pequeño habitáculo que es su dormitorio. Se gira, al oír sus pasos, y frunce un poco el ceño al verla.

"Lady Sybil… ¿qué hacéis…?"

Las manos de Branson se mueven nerviosas en el aire y Sybil corre hasta chocar con él.

Es la primera vez que besa a alguien y ni siquiera sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero está demasiado preocupada como para que pueda importarle.

Rodea su cuello con los brazos y toca con las yemas de los dedos las puntas de su pelo corto mientras Branson posa las manos a ambos manos de su cintura. Sybil se aprieta contra su cuerpo y ruega porque cada centímetro de su piel acabe oliendo a él.

Cuando se separan Branson la mira y esboza una sonrisa, esa sonrisa suya tan característica capaz de iluminar una habitación.

"Lady Sybil…"

Sybil le pide silencio y retrocede un poco para poder observarle.

"Solo…vuelve, ¿vale?"

Cada palabra duele y Sybil quiere irse y a la vez quedarse a su lado para siempre.

"Vuelve"

Sus manos se entrelazan y por primera vez es su piel la que se roza, y no los guantes.

Sybil vuelve a la casa, con un cosquilleo recorriéndole la palma de la mano y el sabor de Branson en los labios.

Hay ciertas cosas que una señorita bien educada nunca debe decir, cosas que nunca debe sentir y, por supuesto, cosas que nunca debe hacer; pero a Sybil, el deber, nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.


End file.
